In My Eyes
by Shade Penn
Summary: Companion fic to Shadows Of The Past. This either directly or indirectly relates to the main story. Different POV's for different characters in the story for their thoughts on Will.
1. Sarah

A/N: Here's the first chapter. I decided to do this one in Sarah's POV because she's Will's wife and it just seemed appropriate. Next one's going to be in Ironhide's POV though.

* * *

><p>Looking back on it all, I'd never regret my decision of letting Will tell me a 'secret' about himself. To be honest, I had thought he was going to tell me he was gay.<p>

Now though, I guess that I was _sorta_ right. I mean, I had known about Will's 'guy friends' back on his home planet Cybertron, but never guessed it was like _that._ Though it does explain the borderline adoration I would always hear in Will's voice when he spoke of Ironhide. Will never thought I never about his 'crush.'

I had been rather furious and hurt when I had found out Will was an alien robot. Hadn't he trusted me? Though I suppose it did count for _something_ that he _had_ told me at all. But that didn't stop me from speaking to him for a week to think the discovery over.

When I had gone bak to him a week later, I called him immature. He had just got this relieved look on his face , any prervious agitation I'd seen on his face washed away. He had then immediately asked if I wanted to go flying. I had accepted hesistantly, since I'd never really gone flying before.

Then before I knew it; we were married.

It was surreal, I'd admit. How many women could honestly say they knew it was like to be married to an alien robot. No one, that's how many. It made feel so giddy inside that I was the only one. Will had chosen me, _me_, out of anyone.

From what I heard though, Robert had taken the news much better than I had. Then again, he had been like 10 when Will said he told him. Yet again, how many could say their big brother was a alien robot?

Right, no one.

Biggest shock of my life next to finding out _what_ Will was, was finding out I was _pregnant._

I took the test three times and went to a doctor to make absolutely sure.

When I had told Will the news, a strange look came over his face before staring at my stomach for an intense moment. Then suddenly, the biggest grin I'd ever see on Will's face crossed his lips, looking completely thrilled. He had lifted me up and spun around as he kissed me. All nervousness I had felt washed away as I kissed him back.

"I guess this means you're happy?" I had asked.

His grin never left his face. "Do you even have to ask?"

I smiled against his neck. "No, just wanted to be sure."

During the best( and the worst as Will kept complaining) 9 months of my life, our beautiful daughter was born. I had been a little scared that our daughter wouldn't look human, but she did. Her soft blond hair was so smooth, her bigt gray ey-optics, as Will called them, were exactly his shade of misty gray. A truly unique color he had said.

Annabelle Amaranth Lennox. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I named her Annabelle while Will named her Amaranth. He said he liked the symbolism an eternal flower had.

Though he said if Annabelle had been born a boy, he would have called her 'Halycon.' My laugh had confused him, but the completely flabbergasted look on his face had been worth it when I told him that it meant 'calm, and peaceful.' He immediately substituted it with 'Tachyon.'

I knew Will had some complex about appearing weak, but he was slowly coming out of that shell. I suppose it had something to do with that war on Cybertron he told me about.

He had been very stubborn about not telling the Autobots about himself when they arrived on Earth. His stubborn attitude was something I admired and annoyed by.

I'd only ever seen Will cry _twice_ before in the time I've known him. The second time was when his father had died and I had stayed back with Annie to let him give his respect while his mother had gone to comfort him.

The first time was after the Mission City incident. We'd just gotten into bed when I saw how pale his holoform looked and how his hands were shaking slightly. I'd asked him what was wrong. He never said anything right away, just pulled me close and _cried._

He told me about how the Allspark had been the main way of reproduction for Cybertronians since as far as anyone knew, femmes and carriers were nearly non-existent. He had expressed guilt for condemning one of his Creators if anyone found out what he was. He said he blamed himself for not stopping the Allspark's destruction.

I never interrupted him as he poured his spark out to me and just held him back.

I hate admitting even now that there was nothing more thhat I could do for him other than to be his shoulder to cry on. Then again, even alien robots need someone there for them.


	2. Ironhide

A/N: This chapter is Ironhide's POV and is set to show the reactions of the 'Bots to Will being revealed to be a mech.

* * *

><p>It couldn't be true, it was impossible. But seeing that nervous and solemn look on Will's face said it was the truth.<p>

When Will walked in with Prime I didn't hadn't been expecting-none of us had-the explanation that Will was a Cybertronian. But not just any Cybertronian. _A Decepticon Seeker._

I had been waiting for when Will would grin and say it was just a joke, but the silence was all it took for me to realize that this was no joke.

This was real. All this time, Will...

...he'd kept this from us. From _me._

I saw that Optimus din't look at all shocked; most likely having been already told first, and Ratchet looked more contemplative since he had always had suspicions that there was something _off_ about Will.

Looks like he was right about that.

Sideswipe looked at Will with shocked disbelief, the younger glitched twins, Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-Up just looked shocked.

Will looked at me with searching eyes, as we had been the closest, he probably wanted to see my reaction to this.

Close. Yes we were close. Even as close as sp- No, I cannot think about _that._

Once the shock wore off, I had been understandably anger, confused, and betrayed. I couldn't lash out like I wanted at the moment because this was still _Will. Human Will._

"Will, don't you have something to say?" Optimus asked gently.

A slight scowl marred Will's face before he looked resigned. "Prime is my uncle." he stated bluntly and Optimus shook his helm.

Those of us who knew Elita-1 didn't have any co-creations stared down at Will with disbelief. The pinched look he got on his face showed he thought we already fighured it out.

"You mean all this time we've had Megatron's sparkling here working with us?" I questioned aloud.

Suspicions immediately arose, but Will crossed his arms and actually rolled his eyes.

_"Please._You really think I'd give away information, even after all this time?" he questioned. "Sure, even though I've basically shattered any trust you have in me, I'm not _stupid._" he hissed. "I know that the other 'Cons winning the war means it would ruin my life, and I'm perfectly happy here, thank you very much." he huffed and left without another word.

"He's right, he's not stupid. Especially since he was able to hide this." Ratchet said after a moment of silence.

"You actually believe that? He could be a spy." Sidwswipe retorted.

"That would be improbable as Will has been here long before we came." Optimus replied.

"He lied to us though." Arcee said quietly.

"_Techinically_, he didn't lie, he just didn't _tell_ us anything." Flare-Up rebuked.

_"And_ he's the most un-'Con like 'Con I've ever seen. _Esspecially_ considering he's a seeker." Chromia said with a grudging acceptance.

Yes, I thought, I never would have guessed Will was a 'Con. But then again, there was that incident with Galloway. Though that was unusual for him, it didn't raaise any suspicions.

...Wait.

"Why would Megatron allow a _seeker_ to be his sparkling?" I questioned.

"More importantly _how_. Seeker frames should only be made if the new spark is a garanteed seeker. And the only to absolutely know would be if..." Ratchet trailed off and straightened up. "Optimus, did Will tell you if he was All-spark born?"

"No, he told me that he has a Carrier and that it was _not_ my brother." Optimus said hastily.

Thank Primus for small mercies, I thought.

"His other Creator is a seeker then." Ratchet concluded with finality. "Though I will need you to got retrieve his body for a check-up. Primus knows he made need it."

"Understood." Optimus said in agreement.

After some deliberations, it was agreed that Sideswipe and I would go with Optimus to retrieve Will's actual body.

I admit, I was still uncertain about Will, but seeing him act so 'human' in front of his aged caretaker while in mech form made me see he was still the same Will.

Though I was loathed to admit it, I had been cowed by Will's mate Sarah and her righteous anger. Her angry words made me think and realize why he had chosen her. In fact, any seeker would have been proud to call her their mate because her personality so perfectly matched his.

This understanding between also made me hope.

Would Sarah be willing to _share_ Will?


	3. Starscream

A/N: This chapter is Starscream's POV and the setting is back on Cybertron.

There is also fluff warnings and sparkling cuteness.

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of riddiculing another one of Megatron's plans when I felt the steady familiar pulsing of the new spark nestled next to mine for the past meta-cycle drastically change to letting out sharp, painful pulses.<p>

I nearly doubled over at the first pulse and hastilly ducked out of the room at the second one. I ignored the odd looks I had recieved.

I walked briskly down the corridor and endurd through the pain as I arrived at the repair bay. I glowered balefully a the Constructicons; no other 'patients' in sight.

"It's time."

In a few kliks I was put on a berth as my spark chamber opened and I saw the sparkling body being wheeled in on a cot from the corner of my optic.

Hook readied the tongs and snarked, "Speedy little thing."

I grinned smugly. "Well, I _am_ his Carrier: Fastest seeker alive."

"Can't wait to see the little brat out do you then." Hook said nastily and I caught the double reference.

As the sparkling of our 'mighty leader', this sparklign became the heir by default. Though I suppose I can't blame the little brat for that. I also wanted this sparkling after all.

As the tongs shot into my spark chamber and jerked out, I saw a little pulsing orb of bright silver energy that confirmed my suspicions that the 'rare ability' I possessed was inherent.

Luckily I had designed the chamber in the sparkling shell to hide the true color of the the spark with a false one. I had intended to hide this for as long as possible.

I fully tuurn my helm as I close my spark chamber and see Hook install the new spark into the spark chamber of the sparkling shell.

The Constructicons all huddle over the body and made strange noises as newly onlined chirps sounded. Their noises being recognized as _cooing_.

I rolled my optics as I stagger to my pedes and pushed my self toward the cot-on-wheels. "Stop your incessant crooning and let me see my sparkling." I hissed.

They sent me acidic glares at being ordered away from a thing they had made. Sure, the genius behind the designs and circuitry had been me, but _they_ had actually_ made_ the shell.

No one could have done a better job, I thought grudingly as I laid my optics on my sparkling's big misty gray optics. My own harsh glare softened as I felt the newly formed bond between us sent recognition through my spark.

With a rare gentleness, I stroked the sparkling's tiny helm. He was just as I had designed him, only better. He was lithe, criminally cute, and unique with the color of the optics I had chosen and the colors. Black, with blue and purple accents. The tiny wing nubs on his back to come form later on.

He was still to young after all to truly understand the joy of flight yet.

"Hello sparkling, I'm your Carrier." I crooned softly.

The little mech whirled and clicked as his tiny claws grasped at my digits and I felt my spark melt.

How could I not? It had been far too long since I'd seen a sparkling. That's why I had taken such measures to make him as unique and memorable as possible by giving him an unforgettable optic color.

There was still one matter I needed to clear up. This little mech needed a designation as strong and unique as he is.

But what?

Too many were Autobot names and any others sounded unpleasant on the audios.

It had to be something...

I grew distracted as the mechling clicked again and tried to lift himself up. What a strong determination..._That's it._

_Will._ Strenth of character and perserverance.

I smiled down at the mechling and picked him upto sit comfortably in my palms. "I have the perfect designation for you. You will be called _Will."_

A very fitting name if I do say so myself. And I do.


	4. Robert

A/N: This chapter is in Robert's POV and how he found out that Will was an alien.

* * *

><p>It was on a Saturday that I recieved the biggest shock of my life. I had gotten up late because it was, well, the weekend and there was no school. After getting washed up dressed, I went down stairs. Dad was probably at work, Mom was reading a magazine, and Will was...I actually don't know where Will could be.<p>

I sat at the table as I got some Cornflakes and ate in contemplative silence. "Hey, mom. Where's Will?"

Mom looked up from her magazine. "He's outside. Always did say he liked to watch the sunrise."

The door then opened and my older brother came in, a wistful look on his face. I knew Will was adopted, but there had always been things about him that didn't add up. Like how Will would always disappear whenever people or my friends came over, then just..._appear_ the second they left.

I had joked that Will was like a ghost, that he was 'haunting' us. That had gotten an amused smile out of him.

Other instances included whenever a plane flew over the house, he's get nervous and cautiously look at the shed I wasn't allowed to go in. Apparently whatever was in there made him anxious.

I hurried up with my cereal and put the dish in the sink. "Hey, Will. Wanna play catch?" I asked him.

Will smirked. "You sure? I haven't lost a game yet!" he boasted.

I glared mockingly at him. "One day I'm gonna beat you at a children's game." I said smugly.

Will grinned ferally. "Emphasis on the 'child' huh, kiddo?"

"Boys." Mom chastised.

Will ducked his head. "Okay mom. Rob, go get your mit."

I eagerly fetched my glove and met Will out side, who already had his. Strangely enough since I never saw him go _up stairs_ in the first place.

Will though threw the ball a little too high and it went flying through the window of the warehouse. "Frag." he muttered.

Will had started to walk when I put up my hand. "Don't worry, I'll go get it." It was an excuse just so I could finally see what was in there.

As I turned and jogged to the door, I completely missed the way Will froze and his eyes widened.

I opened the door and found the ball lying beside a giant lump of metal. I picked up the ball and found that the more I looked at the metal, the more I found it looked like a...

...giant metal hand.

I backed away in shock as I looked up the hand, to the arm, and to then finally at the human-like face it had, the eyes black.

I bumped into something and whirled around, ball forgotten as it fell from my grip. My heart beat returned to normal as I saw that it was only Will.

Though his expression...

"I knew this was going to happen." he murmured.

"Wait, you know what this thing is?" I asked pointing at the giant metal robot with wings.

"That _thing,"_ Will said, his voice laced with annoyance as his eyes flashed angrily, "is _me."_

I stared at him for what felt like an eternity. I wanted so much for him to laugh and say it was a joke, but it never came. It all made sense though, the strange words he'd say, the way he'd seemed to vanish, heck, even the fact he never seemed to go to school and yet be so smart. I mean, he fixed my radio _twice._

"I think you should start from the beginning." I said finally.

Will nodded and went on to explain that he was an alien, where he was originally from, and how he had met his parents.

After the shock wore off and the information set in; I felt so euphoric. My older brother was an _alien._ How cool is that?

Guess there always has been more to Will than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>AN: And remember, I do take requests. So, if there's a POV you want to see, I'll put it on here.


	5. Wheelie

A/N: This chapter is in Wheelie's POV and takes place just after ROTF.

* * *

><p>"So, how's the new optic working out for you?" Will asked, face schooled.<p>

He'd been doing that alot lately whenever I was around. I know everyone thinks I'm just a perverted little punk, but even I can tell the way he looks at me is...less friendly than others.

"S'fine, Will." I replie causually. There was just _something_ though about that eye color that looked familiar somehow.

His eyes darkened. "You really okay with being an Autobot? You didn't just switch sides because it was the winning side, right?" he sounded angry for some reason.

I was about to retort about it being none of his slagging business when I finally matched his expression to a long ago memory.

A black seeker had threatened to tear out my optics and rewire them to my aft if I tried to spike his energon again. It was only a breen later that I found out exactly _who_ that seeker was.

As I stared at Will-_Will,_ it was so obvious once you thought about it-I couldn't help but flinch. Maybe he wasn't still angry about that energon thing? "You're-"

"Answer the question." he hissed and looked around to make sure no one was in the room. "Or I'll tear out your opitcs and rewire them to your aft."

That pretty much answered _that_ question. "Well, I'm okay with it." I answered. "After all, if _you_ became one-"

"No I didn't." Will didn't even stutter.

I stared at him in shock. "But, how? Wha...?" I felt so very confused right now.

At first, I didn't think he'd explain. After all, he probably just saw me as a drone, but then he spoke. "Will the mech is still a 'Con, but Will the human is on my family's side."

"So basically when you're like this-" I gestured to his human guise-"you're on the squish-er, human's side?"

Will stared at me icily. "No, I said _family's side_. General humanity by extension only."

"Why?" Like always, I ran my mouth off before I could stop.

Will scowled at me and for a moment, I thought he really _would_ tear out my optics. But he made no other movement than to look around again. "I don't have to tell you everything. Know your place, _drone._"

I cringed back. Even though he looked like a human, Will still had that terrifyingly calm voice that could instill fear into anyone more than any angry howl or roar could.

"Right boss, backing off." I scooted away from him.

His face softened, only a little though. "Don't call me that. It'll be weird and raise questions."

"Then, what _do_ I call you?" I asked nervously.

"Will, duh!" he said rolling his eyes.

I nodded, any smart afts remarks I wanted to say were pushed back by the fact this guy/mech really _would_ go through with his threat.

"Right." I shifted. After the overall shock wore off, I asked, "Can I ask how long you've _been_ on this mudball?"

Surprisingly, he didn't bristle at the insult. "A lot longer than any of you have been here." he said enigmatically.

I knew that was all he was gonna say on the subject. "So, about your family. They legit?"

Will's eyes widened, a look of rage coming over his face. "What did you just say?" he hissed.

I think I just stumbled onto a sensitive subject. And while I wasn't really into all that mushy stuff, I knew I had to take my oede out of my mouth and fast. "Nothing! Nothing at all. Won't bring it up again!"

Will stared at me critically, like he was waiting for me to open my mouth again. "That's right nothing."

He moved from his seat as other 'Bots and soldiers came in, and put a happy look on his face as he began talking to them.

I shuddered. I didn't know whether or not to respect or fear him, so I settled for both. It just seemed safer that way.


	6. Sam

A/N: This chapter is in Sam's POV and takes place just before ROTF at Annabelle's third birthday.

* * *

><p>"Hey Annabelle, do you know how old you are today?" I asked stopping to the little girls height.<p>

The little blond dressed like Cinderella had the whole nine yards, she even had the hairstyle and glass-looking slippers. She put on a thinking face and held up three fingers. "Tree."

"Three, Annie." Sarah corrected.

"Aw, I think she just gets more adorable every time I see her." Mikaela coed and Annie beamed.

"And taller!" I added noting that she looked more like a 4 or 5 year old than a newly turned three year old.

Annie giggled into her white gloved hand. "I get that from my dada."

"Where is Will anyway?" Mikeala asked.

Sarah's eyes shifted for a moment. Nope, nothing suspicious about that. Nothing at all. "He's…gonna be here soon." She said and ushered us in. "Just put the presents on the table and help yourself to the food."

"Sweet!"

I noticed something immediately. We were the only teenagers here. Everyone else besides Mikeala , Sarah and I were little girls dressed up as princesses. "Annie, is the theme of your party princesses?" I asked the Cinderella girl.

Annie shook her head. "No, it's Tisney Pwincesses."

Just then the doorbell rang and Sarah answered it, and came back into the living room. "Girls." She said calling the small group to attention. "Now, our special guest has arrived."

I was lost, but Mikaela and the other girls weren't and Annie seemed especially excited. Heh, maybe I shouldn't have just stopped reading the invitation a 'Food.'

A woman came in and my jaw dropped. The woman looked just like Cinderella, collar, dress, and she even had the glass slippers. She was also very pretty like the cartoon version of Cinderella.

The woman smiled prettily and cleared her throat. "Now who would like to hear a song?"

"Me!" All the little girls shouted and 'Cinderella' smiled again.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
>When you're fast asleep,<br>In dreams you will lose your heartache,  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep…"<em>

I was sure my jaw was near the floor. Okay, not only did she look like Cinderella, but she _sounded_ like the cartoon version too.

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday,  
>Your rainbow will come smiling through,<em>

_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
>If you keep on believing,<em>

_The dream that you make, will come true._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
>When you're feeling small,<br>Alone in the night you whisper,  
>Thinking no one can hear you at all,<em>

_You wake…  
>With the morning sunlight,<br>To find fortune that is smiling on you,  
>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow,<em>

_The dream that you wish…will come true…"_

Cinderella finished and the girls all clapped and cheered. "Thank you, thank you." She said waving her hand.

With one final twirl and a curtsy, she left.

…only for the door to open again and Will came in. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Dude, you didn't see the Cinderella lady leave?" I asked incredulously.

Will smirked. "I did, what'd you think?"

"I think I'm in love." I answered and I saw Mikaela roll her eyes.

Will looked very amused by my answer.

That was the thing, I couldn't figure the guy out.

After the Mission City incident, Will looked ready to kill me, but instead ignored me and when I tried to talk to him, he gave me the cold shoulder.

The next time we spoke, it was two weeks after and my parents were briefed about the Autobots, Will didn't look like he was going to kill me, but he still looked upset.

None of it was directed at though. His expression was one of self-loathing.

But now, he looked genuinely happy to see me and he grinned. "Sorry Sam, but I don't think Cinderella is your type."

He laughed at my bewildered expression and I felt like I was missing something important.


	7. Megatron

A/N: This is in Megatron's POV and takes place a little after Starscream kidnapped Will.

* * *

><p>"This better be good." I growled watching Starscream march into my meeting room of the base I had established her on this mudball world.<p>

"Trust me, it is." Starscream said sounding very smug, and even a little…happy.

"Trust?" I snorted. "If anything you say is rather _dis_trustful, why should this any different?"

A grin crossed Starscream's faceplate. "I have Will."

"Yes. I'm aware that Will has always favoured you over me." I stated bitterly.

"That's true, but that's also not what I meant." Starscream said.

"Then get to the point!" I snapped irritated.

"I meant that I _have_ Will." Starscream emphasized.

My irritation dissolved somewhat when I deciphered what he was saying. "Will is here?"

The almost happy look on Starscream's faceplate turned sour. "No, Will is at the Stunticon's outpost. I figured I could _trust_ them not to do anything with a little _persuasion_."

Any mocking comments I want to say are caught in my vocalizer as it finally settled in my processor what this mean. My heir was back. After all these vorns, my son was within reach. I also realized what else this meant. "You've seen him?" _Before _me, I added in silent resentment.

_"Duh_." Starscream sneered.

"What does he look like? Has he changed?" I knew I sounded needy, and I hated showing weakness, but it had been _so long_ since I've seen him.

Still, I knew I was being weak, and Starscream knew it too. A smug grin returned to his faceplate again. "He still looks the same, he even kept his true seeker form, and didn't reconfigure into an earth form." He explained. "Oh, and he also doesn't have the Decepticon decals on his wings anymore." He added lightly.

"What?" I roared and picked Starscream up by the throat. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Starscream choked out. "I noticed it before I left the outpost. I believe he's gone Neutral."

I let Starscream drop and marched out of the room. "I need to see this for myself." I muttered and heard the sounds of footsteps following me.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get to the outpost, and Starscream was muttering about the condition Will had given us; about not wanting to see either of us unless we sorted out or 'issues.'<p>

Well, he broke that agreement when he saw his Carrier, hadn't he?

I felt a sliver of jealously cloud my processor as I glanced over at Starscream. Will had chosen to see him over me. He _always_ chose his Carrier over me,

Then again, I could've tried to spend more time with him, but I was too busy running an arm. And hadn't I given him everything he could've wanted? Education? Secrecy? Friends? Evidently it hadn't been enough for him.

**"_...I hate you both!..."_**

That was the last thing Will had said before he had up and disappeared. I had originally thought he was being a spoiled youngling when he hadn't shown up for his assignment. I had supposed he would sulk for a few joors and then return to normal.

Only I never saw him again.

I went inside the outpost and saw the Stunticons looking edgy and surprised, loyal Motormaster straightened and saluted. "Lord Megatron!" he said pointedly ignoring the seeker beside me, causing Starscream to scowl.

"Where is my sparkling? He should be awake by now." He implored.

The Stunticons all exchanged looks and were visibly showing fear.

"Where is he?" I questioned this time.

"He'sgonenandhehasanorganicwife." Wildrider rushed out fearfully.

A bolt could be heard dropping in the silence that followed.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I heard Starscream question screechily.

"And what do you mean he has an _organic wife_?" I finished dangerously. Could Will really have sullied the Decepticon image by taking an _organic scum_ as a mate?

"Wildrider found out Will had a mate and he didn't try to deny it. He must have left when we talking." Motormaster explained.

"You left him _alone_?" Starscream screeched. Then he quietly simmered. "But I suppose I should be _happy_ that Will has finally settled. Anyone is better than you five." He muttered and the Stunticons glared at him.

I backhanded him. _"'Anyone is better?'_ Better _them_ than a human or Unicron forbid, _Autobot_." I hissed. An organic mate? Will my heir's rebellions never cease?

What was next? An Autobot mate?


	8. Skywarp

A/N: This is in Skywarp's POv and depics the first time he ever met Will. The setting is obviously set back on Cybertron.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Screamer, whatcha go there?" I asked boisterously as I saw Starscream walking down the hall and was about to enter his room, his servos covering something in his palm.<p>

Starscream looked at me sharply. "Be quiet, Skywarp!" he hissed.

I was very curious now. "Come on, what is it?" I asked.

For some reason, Starscream bristled, and looked very irritated at the word 'it'. "Fine, I'll show you, but you are not to speak a _word_ about what you see, understood?" he snarled.

I knew this was serious if Starscream was acting more vicious than usual. "'Kay, now what is it?"

"Follow me." He said still looking irritated.

I followed him into his room and when he turned around, I was sure my jaw had unhinged to the floor. In Starscream's palm was a tiny black sparkling with blue and purple accents. "That's…that's…" _'Certainly not an 'it.'_'

"A sparkling?" Starscream finished amused and tickled the sparkling under the chin, eliciting a coo and a click from the sparkling.

"So cute!" I grinned and got closer. "Where on Cybertron did you find him?"

"I didn't _find_ him," Starscream hissed, sounding offended, "I _had_ him."

"Had?" I questioned sharply. "Are you a…Carrier?" I whispered.

Starscream nodded. "I was able to hide it by making the glass covering my spark to look like a different color than silver. Will has this too, and he won't be able to get sparked up unless he bonds with somebot."

"Will?" I repeated.

"His designation." Starscream replied and I nodded.

"Interesting name." I said and nervously held out my servos. "Can I hold him?"

Starscream stared at me. "You better not drop him." He growled.

"I won't." I promised seriously and was handed Will, who looked up at me with big, _gray_, optics. "Why are his optics gray?"

"They're to make him unique, memorable." Starscream replied.

"So who's the sire?" I asked curiously.

That made him frown. "I suppose it won't matter soon anyway," he muttered, "since Will is going to be announced Megatron's heir soon and be perceived as Allspark born. You will not say a word _otherwise_, understood?" he hissed.

I nodded, but balked. "Wait. Megatron?" I repeated. "Holy slag, you bonded with the _boss_?" I was very torn, not knowing whether to laugh or choke on air.

"Yes, bonded." Starscream confirmed looking sour. His look softened as he looked back down to the sparkling in my palms. "Will is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Hey, what about me and TC?" I asked affronted.

"Sparkling trumps Trine." Starscream replied easily. "Besides, he's cuter."

"Hey!" I retorted, then brought Will up to optic level to examine him better. Big, adorable optics, cute little clicking, _overall_ novelty of sparkling cuteness, and –"Wing nubs?" I questioned seeing two tiny bumps on his back. "He's a seeker?"

Starscream smirked. "Of course, you honestly thought he'd be a _grounder_?"

I made a non-committal sound before grinning again. "This means we can teach him to fly when he's older!"

"What do you mean, 'we?'" Starscream questioned acidly.

"Come on, Screamer, when are we going to have the chance to teach a seekerling flight?" I asked pouting.

Starscream sighed heavily and took Will back. "See what I have to deal with?" he asked Will, who cooed back. "Hopefully _you_ won't have a trine mate or just plain mate in general that's as idiotic as him. If you don't, I'll be content."

"Hey!" I yelled in offence when I realized it was _me_ he was talking about. "Who are you calling an idiot?"


	9. Optimus

A/N: This is set back on Cybertron in Optimus' POV, and depicts the event of Will's capture.

* * *

><p>I stared at the smug faceplate of Sunstreaker; then at Sideswipe's sullen one, both of whom had a grip on the newer seeker that they had been chasing around the battlefield. The only obvious conclusion was that they had finally caught him.<p>

I had never gotten a good look at the seeker before, but now that he was right in front of me, I had to hide my disappointment. This seeker was just a youngling, who looked barely any older than Bumblebee. How had we never heard of any Decepticon younglings before?

The seeker looked sullen, his wings drooped down. But it was his optics that had me intrigued. They were _gray_. And if it wasn't for the Decepticon emblems on his wings I would not have taken him for a Decepticon.

"What is your designation?" I asked him as even now not one of our Autobot spies had been able to place a name on the seeker.

The seeker only sneered, the shame of having been caught giving way to anger. Still, he said nothing.

And yet that look reminded me vaguely of my brother's second.

"What is your designation?" I repeated.

Again, the seeker youngling remained stubbornly silent.

I let the air circle through my vents. I knew how stubborn seekers could be; a trait only second to their arrogance.

Before I could repeat myself, _again,_ a sudden shot hit near us and I looked upward to see the Command Trine and my _brother_ of all mechs here.

The Trine fired at the Twins as my brother dived for me. He knocked into me and I saw the Twins jump away from the seeker to avoid the shots aimed for them. I saw Starscream swoop down and grab the seeker before he and his other two Trinmates fled.

"All this, for one seeker?" I questioned.

Megatron scowled and had I not been standing as close as I was, I never would have heard, let alone _believed_, the next words he spoke. "That is no ordinary seeker." He hissed shoving me back. "Touch my sparkling again, and _die_." He spat quietly before he too left.

It was true, even after that battle, had I not heard Megatron himself say those words, I never would have believed that my brother had a sparkling. If what he said was true, then it would have also served for me to believe that the reason none of the spies had found out about him would be because the seeker was _not_ supposed to be discovered.

A much sadder thought came to my processor.

I had a nephew, and I didn't even know his designation.


	10. SS And Megs

A/N: This is a joint POV between Starscream and Megatron before and after the conversation they had with Will over the in chapter 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream<strong>

_Will was here!_

That one thought took up most of my processor power as I went through several emotions in the span of 2 kliks. Relief being the foremost feeling, followed up by anger and stupidity at myself and Will; he could have called _me_, but _noooo_, he had to call his Stunticons and I had to hear them tell Megatron about the they had gotten from my sparkling.

I was angry at myself for giving into the thought that my Will was dead all this time. _I_ had helped teach him to fight; I should have _known_ that he would not have perished from being lost in space. He would have used that keen processor of his to find some way to survive.

I should have known better than to give into believing he was dead because I should have _known him better_. Unlike his inattentive Sire.

What had Megatron done when the search for came up empty? He _moped_. Not in the viewing public, but he kept it well hidden nonetheless from everyone. I would have held it over him had I also been feeling regretful.

It had been our faults he was gone. That we may never have seen him again.

Until now that is.

Learning he was here on this mud ball had been a bigger shock than it should have been. Yes, I was _glad_ he was alive, but also I was worried. Since Will was not here in the base it was obvious he was most likely hiding from us.

Now that I knew he was here though, alive more importantly, I decided to give calling him another try. The Creator-Creation bond had been my biggest fear that he had been dead as it had closed off. Looking back I should not have accepted that he was gone and that he may have just learned to block the bond to keep either of us from finding him.

Oddly; that thought me feel even _worse_ about myself.

The knowledge though that Will had contacted the Stunticons _instead_ of me made me feel angry again, and when the managed to get through I pushed down most of my 'mushier' feelings and let him have.

**_:WILL! WHERE THE SLAG HAVE YOU BEEN?:_**

**_:I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Carrier.:_**

Hearing his voice after all this time almost made me wish I could have cried.

It really had been too long since I've heard his voice. Too long indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron<strong>

The relief I had felt at my heir being still alive was short-lived when I heard his back talk that reminded me all too much of his Carrier. Why couldn't he have stayed that little sparkling who did what he was told? I blame Starscream for this.

Still, he is my heir and son, and…why has he never shown up before?

If he really was here on this planet, then our sensors should have detected his signal, unless he really was just hiding from us.

The 'family chat' the three of us had still sounded in my processor. Was Will so arrogant to give us that ultimatum and expect us to go through with it? What went on between me and Starscream was none of Will's business.

**_"…If you ever want to see me again, I suggest you both get over your issues with each other because I refuse to be the scapegoat of your arguments!..."_**

And what were these so-called 'issues Will had spoken of?

I admit that the relation between his Carrier and I has deteriorated to the both of us sleeping in separate quarters, though that may have happened regardless of whether Will had stayed or not.

Then again, we did become more…'volatile' with each other. I knew Starscream had always blamed me for Will running away, under the belief that I never spent enough time with him. I, on the other servo had felt that Starscream was responsible with his insufferable doting.

**_"You never spend any time with him so I have to make up for it."_** He had said that to me when I had called him out on it when I had found out he had helped Will with a solo project I had given him.

The point I had tried to enforce was that Will needed to be more self-sufficient, yet how was he supposed to do that when his Carrier was always there to carry him.

And it's not like _I'm_ the one who left him to fend for himself with the training drones. If I didn't know my second so well I'd call him a hypocrite.

Yet it took my heir's disappearance to realize that I didn't know my sparkling well at all.


	11. Sarah 2

A/N: This is Sarah's POV to just before she gets kidnapped. I put this up though to clear up who took her.

* * *

><p>It was quiet, I'll admit, and I rarely had the house to myself. After Monique took her children and our mother-in-law I had started to clean up the decorations. It gave me time to think.<p>

Today had been certainly interesting, that's for sure.

I had been a little worried about how everyone except those in the 'know' would take Will being an alien. They had taken it rather well actually, the children thought their favorite uncle had gotten even cooler and Monique had teased me about the fact Will could apparently shape-shift.

That made me blush at what she was implying.

The idea of Will 'dating' Ironhide _should_ have made me uncomfortable, but it honestly didn't. I knew I wouldn't be around forever like him, and I wanted him to be happy, not mope around after my death. If 'Hide made him happy, then I was all for it.

It helped though that I was the only human Will was ever gonna love. It made me feel special that out of anyone, he had picked _me_.

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked away from the table I had put the food and snacks on, and opened the door. There was a blonde girl standing there, and behind her I noticed several cars parked outside, but my attention was mainly focused on the strange woman in front of me.

She was wearing a racing jumper and purple lensed sunglasses. Her arrogant expression was evident on her face even with the sunglasses. "Well, you don't look like much." She said haughtily.

I blinked. Huh? "Excuse me?" I asked trying not to sound offended. "What did you just say?"

She sneered. "What; are you humans deaf too as well as being mate-stealers?" she questioned angrily.

My brain processed what she was saying. She called me 'human' and used the word 'mate.' "Who are you?" I asked, being fully prepared to slam the door in her face and try to hide. But I wasn't sure it would do much good if she was what I thought she was.

I had never been sure if Will was the only Cybertronian who had a holoform after all.

Her sneer became more pronounced. "_Guess_, mate-stealer." She hissed, and as if she was waiting, she crossed her arms.

Hiding would have been useless; in fact, it would probably make them even _more_ hateful towards me. I used what Will had told me about his 'friends' to match the personality to one of them. "Drag Strip." I said suddenly.

"Seems you're not as stupid as 'Rider seems to think you are." She said smirking and her hand shot out, wrapping around my arm and she dragged me out of the house, just sudden enough for the door to close behind me.

She pulled me over to the gray Ferrari and tossed me in after the door opened on its own. The seatbelts wrapped around me in a strangling hold and I could hardly breathe. "Loosen the hold, 'Rider. I know how much you wanna kill her, but what would Will say if he ever found out you killed his human mate?"

The seatbelts didn't loosen. "Thank me?" A Texan accent asked that came from the car I was in. Drag Strip stared and I finally felt the seatbelts loosen. "Fine, I won't kill the squishy. Why do you care if she lives though?"

"I don't!" Drag Strip snapped and I had no doubt she-I mean _he_ meant it. "We're supposed to just get the squishy, not kill her." The glare I felt on me told me though just how much they _wanted_ to kill me.

"What did I ever do to you? I don't even _know_ any of you!" I shouted.

"You took our mate." The Texan voice snapped. "He was supposed to have been _ours_."

I felt a large sigh escape me. Just great, I was being kidnapped by delusional, jealous, robots.

Yeah, this was a great way to end the day.

* * *

><p>AN: To be clear, Sarah didn't try to go through with her plan because seriously, it would have been pretty useless.


	12. Drag Strip

I stared at the femme human, _thing_ that I had taken our ma-friend in my servo after I had taken her out of 'Rider's cabin when we arrived at out outpost. Megatron and Starscream had wanted to meet her, of at least it _seemed_ like that as there had been a lot of shouting and screeching on the issue.

Personally I had hoped they would have just told us we could kill her. But apparently they wanted to see what the slag Will had seen in the human woman that he couldn't see in a Cybertronian…mainly us, his Stunticons.

Ugh, if it had been anyone else I had to use that possessive word for I would have ripped my own glossa out.

The femme was oddly silent, as I had heard no yelling from 'Rider's cabin on the way here. I wasn't concerned for her at all, but if something happened to the femme, then Will would most likely hate us for damaging his femme. "What's the matter with you? You've been silent all the way here, not that I care."

The femme gave me a glare. "I've been kidnapped with possessive Cybertronians, how do you _think_ I feel?" she snapped.

"Hey, we're not possessive, we're just…" Wildrider trailed off as his optics shuttered half-way in thought. The amazement of that action had me sending my surprise through the gestalt bond. _'Rider's actually thinking!_

'Rider's optics brightened and he cuffed me on the helm. "Watch it you paint wreck." He sneered. "Now what was I about to say? Oh, right. We're not possessive, we just don't like seeing what's ours get snatched up by someone else. It makes us angry."

"That's what possessive means." The femme muttered, but my 'brother' seemed not to hear her.

And while I didn't like this femme by the fact I felt inadequate since Will had chosen _her_ and less awesome for being passed over for a human, I still liked seeing one of my 'brother's' get one upped. Hey, even though we were all made at the same time doesn't mean we like each other; the one thing we _can_ agree we all like in some degree is Will.

He's our basis, and the fact it was programmed into us to be his friend was irrelevant. We had really liked him, and felt just as crushed when he had run-er, _flown_ away. Not as crushed as his Creators probably, but still pretty crushed.

'Rider and I walked through the doors as they slid open to allow us entry and we found both Megatron and Starscream waiting impatiently, everyone else had most likely fled for their own safety, no matter how entertaining this was gonna be. "Here's the femme you sent us to get." I drawled.

The femme glared at me again. "My name is _Sarah_."

For something to do, I looked up on the 'Internet' was 'Sarah' meant and was genuinely startled. "Get this, the femme's designation actually means 'princess.'"

The screeching one's optics narrowed at her. "How…fitting." He said distastefully, while Megatron just straight out glared at her.

The femme looked over at Starscream and tilted her head. "Why am I here? Or if I have to guess, is this a 'meet the Creators thing'?"

If I didn't hate her, I would have given the femme some respect for her bolt bearings.

"So Will told you about us, did he?" Starscream questioned.

"I'm not screaming my head off, so yeah, he _did_." The femme retorted. "Now, why am I here?"

Megatron finally deigned to speak. "You dared to bond with our sparkling. You can do one of two things; break off the bond, or you can _die_."

Wow that was just..._wow_.


	13. Wildrider

I looked down at the femme's reaction and I took a sadistic sense of glee at the horror on her face. I wanted to kill her since the moment I found out Will had mated with a human woman. I also wanted to be angry at Will for _doing_ that, but I liked him too much.

It probably wasn't his fault that this squishy little organic somehow must have entrapped him.

The femme stuttered. "K-kill me?" she repeated in disbelief. "Will's gonna hate you more than he already does!"

"He'll get over it." Megatron said brusquely. "Now chose, and be grateful I'm eve _giving_ you an option." He sneered.

The femme quieted down and her eyes looked toward the floor. There was a beat of silence as we all assumed she was making her decision. Then she looked back up and glared at him. "No."

Megatron blinked in what actually looked like surprise. "No?" Then he looked angry. "Listen here _femme_-"

"Sarah!" The femme yelled. "My name is _Sarah!_"

Starscream looked amused at Megatron's facial expression and stepped in. "Now, now, there's no _real_ need to get rid of Will's little pet." He said calmly and the mech looked at him sharply. "And besides, why just get Will back?"

Megatron stared at him with narrowed optics and the femme started to look nervous. "Explain."

"I also heard the message Soundwave relayed, but I'm sure you stopped listening after getting the name of femme and where she lived, but _I_ heard something _very_ interesting. Something about a Creation day." Starscream explained smugly.

I think we all got what Starscream was saying and I know _I_ felt angry at this. The thought of Will having a child, _any_ child with this lower life form was absolutely infuriating.

Megatron glared at the femme. "Tell me femme, why shouldn't I just kill you now for betraying my son?"

The femme's face twisted up into a scowl. "I never cheated on him damn it!" she snapped angrily. "Our child is _his_ and _mine_."

Starscream smirked as he looked at Megatron. "Shall I give my sparkling a call then?"

"Our." Megatron snapped. "And yes, we have a lot to talk about…when he's finally back where he belongs."

The femme paled. "What are you gonna do?"

"A trade; him for you." Megatron replied and smirked. "Though we're getting the better end of the deal here."

The femme's previously pale face suddenly went red as she began shouting at him and proceeded to spit out every curse the human language had, some of them even Cybertronian ones Will had probably said around her. Megatron though didn't look so amused at this like Starscream and he looked like he wanted to kill her.

Unfortunately she was needed to stay alive for this trade. Aw well, we'd be getting Will back and then everything could go back to the way it was supposed to be. And besides, what were the odds that Will had any attachment to the Autobots?

Starscream came back looking smugger than ever. "I just got done talking with my sparkling and I also told him to bring _his_ sparkling."

The femme turned her ire to the seeker. "You leave our daughter out of this!"

Starscream ignored her outburst as he looked to be on some kind of high. He was also probably happy about the fact Will was coming back. "We can find out _how_ that sparkling was made, through non-lethal methods of course; this child _does_ have my energon in her veins." He looked positively gleeful, and it looked worse on him than rage had when he'd walked in on me and Will. "What a remarkable little break-through she'll be."

"_If_ she's his." Megatron growled.

The femme turned back to Megatron. "She is his!" she snarled. "I don't know _how_ it happened, but it did, and we happen to be very happy. I even have a picture to prove it; it's in my wallet." She said wriggling her arm out and pulled a leather holder out.

Drag Strip took the object and flipped it open and it revealed the picture we all zoom our optics in on. The femme in the photo was incredibly young, but she had Will's optics, no doubt about that. The male though must have been Will's 'human' form.

Megatron made a strange sound as his optics narrowed. "That face…" he growled. "That's one of the human allies of the Autobots, but then that must mean Will has been in their ranks all this time…" he trailed off.

Starscream had a different reaction. "That's the human who killed Blackout and wounded you."

The gray mech glowered. "Yes, I remember that well." He said patting his chassis. "I am going to have words with him about that."

The femme was starting to look regretful. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you see a picture."

I stared at her unsympathetically and wondered once again what Will was doing with a human.


	14. Sam 2

"So, it's pretty shocking about Will, huh?" Mikaela asked with her hands on the steering in the illusion of actually steering as I stared out the window.

Even that didn't snap me out of my shock. "Will was Cinderella." I said for the second time in one minute, feelings of embarrassment still holding strong. "I said…to _him_…ugh, he must think I'm an idiot."

"Well, you _didn't_ know it was him." Mikaela pointed out.

"I know, and _he_ knew." I groaned. "He must have been laughing at me when no one was looking." No wonder the guy had looked so amused after I confessed what I thought of Cinder-_him_. This was just too surreal.

"I'm sure he was." The woman said in amusement.

"I told him that I was in _love_ with him for crying out loud!" I said in self-deprecation and rubbed a hand over my face. "I should have known something was up with how he reacted to me saying that."

"_…a dream is a wish your heart makes…"_

"Gah, don't do that 'Bee!" I exclaimed. "It's embarrassing enough as it is without that."

There was some warbling I associated with laughing coming from the speakers and sank further into my seat.

"You know, for a former Decepticon he's pretty nice." Mikaela said.

"He is, but now I know why he looked so much like he wanted to kill me at Mission City." I replied. "He might have given me the cube, but he probably think I was going to plunge it into Megatron's chest and kill him."

"But he _didn't_." Mikaela retorted smartly.

"What do you think about this 'Bee?" I asked. "Isn't this surprising at all?"

"_…it's my life, it's now or never…I just wanna live while I'm alive…"_

"So you're saying you get why Will didn't tell anyone what he was?" I asked heard garbled warbling of confirmation. "Why though?"

"_…we'll be young forever 'til forever stops…"_

"I think he's saying that both he and Will are the youngest Cybertronians around." Mikaela said after I stared blankly at the speaker.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh, I guess I never thought of how old Will _really_ was to you."

It was hard to think of someone who said they were around even before you were to be 'young' after all.


	15. Thundercracker

**A/N: Here's another filler from Cybertron about Sparkling!Will to take a bit of a break for the heavy stuff going on in the main story.**

* * *

><p>I chuckled to myself as I watched Will stare up at 'Warp and I from Starscream's arms as we lifted ourselves into the sky. "Are you ready for your first flying lesson?" I questioned and Will began chirping excitedly.<p>

"Use your words; that's why you can speak after all." Starscream chastised.

And Will did look chastised.

"Come on 'Screamer, he's just excited," Skywarp said and our trine leader scowled at him for the nickname, "weren't we all at that stage?"

"Yes, but I was using words by then." Starscream retorted haughtily.

Skywarp looked over at me imploringly. "Come on TC, back me up on this."

I looked between the both of them, knowing whichever side I took would just lead to more sulking on both ends. So I steered them back to what really mattered at the moment to distract them both. "Aren't we forgetting about teaching Will how to fly?" I questioned pointedly.

Skywarp looked sheepish but Starscream just scowled at me for avoiding the question before he looked down at the sparkling and for a second his features looked a little less angry. "Are you ready, Will?"

Will nodded and thrilled, which turned into a screech as he was suddenly tossed into the air and Skywarp caught him. "Wow 'Screamer, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was _your_ sparkling." He chuckled and that certainly was an interesting thought.

But it couldn't really be true, Megatron had made it clear that the sparkling was All-spark born and had only given Will to Starscream to look after because he was a seeker. 'To better prepare him' was the explanation. Starscream wasn't a Carrier; no matter how many times Will said it and I'd simply thought it was a term of endearment.

Yes, it was an interesting thought if Starscream turned out to be a Carrier.

"Helm's up TC!" Skywarp shouted and I reflexively caught the sparkling and stared into his gray optics, a mix of fearful exhilaration in them.

"Just think Will, one of these orns you'll be able to fly all on your own." I said and the fear started to turn into excitement and he fluttered his wings. I let out a chuckle of my own and tossed him to Starscream.

Once Will was caught, he looked down at the ground and let out a chirp and started pointing with his tiny claws. "Sire! Sire! Sire!"

I looked down and saw Megatron staring up at us with an odd focus in his optics as he looked at Starscream. Sure, we'd _all_ heard the rumors about them, and the fact it was _Starscream_ who got to take care of the seeker sparkling only added to them. Still, though 'Warp and I mocked Starscream for it, neither of was willing to have our afts blasted out of the sky by saying it in front of the _boss._

There was a time and place for everything after all.

Starscream let out a strange sort of huffing sound and gently tipped Will's chin to look up at him. "_Behave_." He said sternly and Will's insistent chirping settled down.

"Wow 'Screamer, you can scare sparklings, you must be really proud of that." Skywarp said sarcastically and Starscream glowered at him before he tossed Will at him.

The glower turned into a smirk as Will seemed to dig his tiny claws into Skywarp's arm a little too hard. "What were you saying about who sparklings didn't like again?"

"Shut it." Skywarp scowled over at our trine leader and tossed Will over to me next.

I caught the seekerling and I thought maybe Will had scratched Skywarp on purpose. It also spoke about the parental connection he had with Starscream even though they weren't related. "You're a sneaky thing, aren't you?"

Will merely chirped and tilted his head innocently like he didn't know what I was saying.

I shook my helm and tossed him back to Starscream, who grinned down at him and patted him on his tiny helm. "Yes, yes he is. Aren't you?"

This time the sparkling cooed and nodded in agreement.

The only saving grace was that this sparkling wasn't _actually_ related to Starscream, 'cause one of them was enough to last a life cycle.


End file.
